


【Thorki】You will always be my pain in the ass

by ReverseAge, RRRfermecat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge/pseuds/ReverseAge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat
Summary: Thor decides to see Loki once more from far away.





	【Thorki】You will always be my pain in the ass

**Author's Note:**

> It's a translated piece originally written by ReverseAge. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/44088715?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_223512442  
> I was so touched by this short work, and was shocked by how authentic the conversation between Rocket and Thor sounded.  
> I really wish more people could read it, it's awesome! 
> 
> It contains a minor spoiler for Avengers Endgame. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> LOKI LIVES.

Thor decides to see Loki once more from far away. 

When Thor and Rocket hided around the Asgardian prison, he can’t control but stop infront of his brother’s cell. He saw Loki lying on his bed, throwing a little gadget out of boredom, no sign of languish on his face, nor the defeat after the battle of New York, nor the jagged winding path of blood in his face when he last saw him. The familiar emerald eyes holds the light of stars, not the fading vacuum of sorrow and regret. 

He hides in the blind spot of his brother’s sight, staring at that lean shamrock figure, not able to move his legs. This Loki is in differentiable from the one from his memory. 

He felt Rocket’s glance jumping between him and Loki.

“So… That’s your brother, yeh? The one killed by Thanos.” At last, the racoon says.

“Uh huh.”

“Is there anything you wanna say to him? This is probably the last time seeing him, you know.“

Looking at Rocket’s pitch black eyes, The god of Thunder pondered. Right, this will be his last time seeing the god of mischief. 

The one before him is the god of mischief, whom has been by his side for over a thousand years, whom was strangled to save his life. Its the gift from the goddess of fate, also is a everlasting curse. 

HIS LOKI, HIS BROTHER, HIS LITTLE PRINCE.

Thor still remembers that a few years ago, when he destroyed the Bifröst with Mjölnir in his hand, Loki told him how miserable it is living under the shadow he casts. But now, its all in reverse. Even imprisoned, the god of mischief is as bright as he always is. But the god of thunder, once glorious and majestic, has turned to a pile of mud soaked in beer, solely able to observe in the dark corner, the god of mischief, whom is bedazzling. 

Thinking back, he should’ve tell his brother, tell him sooner that, it is not true. To me, you shine bright like a burning star, you will always be the first thing I see in a large crowd of people, always.

“For Thor, Loki is unparalleled. ” 

This is what he wished to say. But its too late, too late that it will never be said. 

“Ha,” Thor laughs, tears bursts out of his eyes. “Thanos strangled him, right in front of me. And I could not do anything about it but watch him die. ” The god of thunder wiped away the tears, trying to look away but can’t, “so I dare not to let him know that his brother has become… this. ”

Yes. He’s afraid. He might be for five years. He’s afraid his brother will admire him no more. So he cannot let him know, the fearless god of thunder is gone. He cannot let Loki know that his brother has become someone even himself despite.

Finally, he picked up the courage to turn around, he wrapped his scarlet cape around him but cannot feel the slightest warmth. He stumbled away from the murky prison, away from his brother whom is too luminance for him. 

“I dare not see him.“

For him, Loki is a special existence, symbol of the a trouble-free thousand years of enchantment. He thought that Loki would always be by his side, watching the glorious of Asgard. The little prankster would always be his pain in the ass, and he would always accept his slyness and mischievous.

But such symbol exists no more, since five years ago. 

About it, there is nothing he can do.

FIN


End file.
